totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Explosive Island
Total Drama: Explosive Island Last time on Total Drama: All-Stars, 14 contestants battled it out at Camp Wawanakwa, heroes versus villains style! There were fights, frights, and yeah..you've probably seen it. In the end, it was mulitple-perersonality Mike who claimed victory..but, a surprising twist led Camp Wawanakwa to sink down to it's demise. Now, we've found a new island that's even bigger, badder, and even more dangerous than ever. New island, New contestants! Watch 14 teens battle it out for the million dollar grand prize here on, Total, Drama, Explosive Island! (This is a parody of Total Drama:Pahkitew Island, not an intentional total copy) WARNING:Some images shown are from the actual season, Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Spoiler Alert. View at your risk. Contestants Team Maskwak Dave Berado Sugar Ella Scarlett Shawn Topher Team Kinosewak Max Jasmine Rodney Sky Leonard Amy Samey Episodes Episode 1:New Victims, Er-Contestants! Part 1 & 2 14 new contestants have arrived to a brand new island, Explode Island! Release Date:July 5,2014(Part 1) Challange(Part 1):None Challange(Part 2):TBA Winners:TBD Eliminated:TBD Episode 1:New Victims, Er-Contestants! Part 1 Chris:Ah, Camp Wawanakwa..what a good place..you have toxic waste, beautiful creatures...um, not beautiful..unique creatures...*puts photo away* That was until it sank..*looks at Chef* Chef Hatchet:.....What? Chris:So for a few weeks, we're bringing in 14 new contestants to battle out some of the most grossest, explosive, and most difficult challenges yet..here at a new island, Explosive Island...*sees a boat*..Ah here they are..*gets a remote with a red button* Chef Hatchet:You put a bomb on the ship again? Chris:No, not this time..*presses button* *the ship begins to break* Topher:What's going on? Chris:Get ready!*looks at Chef* I said that the boat didn't have a bomb...I lied. Chef:I expected that.. Topher:Haha..just the Chris I....(BOOM!!)*Topher it sent flying into the air* KNOWwwww!!!!!!!! *The other 13 are sent flying* Ella:Oh no..*whistles like a bird*(Birds fly towards Ella and carry slowly to the dock) (sings) Thank yoooouuuuu!!! Chris: -_- Oh look, Sleeping Beauty, except she's awake and annoying. Berado:Bu-chi wika wika errrreeeeei. chk chk. *falls onto the shore* Errrrrr wah wah chk chki. Ella: What are you even saying? Berado:*gets up*Chiki chiki wika wika bu-bu ch. Chris:This is going to take a while.... (5 Mintues Later..........) Chris:Now that we have everyone here, it's time I introduce you to Explosive Island! It's got some pretty nice things to it..and then there's the bad side of it..the dangerous side.. Beardo:Bu-bu chichi bu-chi. Sky:Oh, sounds cool. Dave:Which side is the dangerous side? Chris:You're standing on it right now!Hahaha! Topher:Hahaha! Chris:See, this guy gets it. Topher(CONF):My dream is to take the place of Chris Mclean and become the host of Total Drama whenever the title needs to be passed..in fact, I wouldn't mind be a host for a few episodes. Give Chris a break, and maybe he'll like me more..I can see my face now..*holds fingers up* the host of Total Drama..me living up to the legend of my hero..and I'm not going to let these other contestants ruin my precious time on this island with Chris..so look and see at Total Drama: Explosive Island's winner, Topher. Hahaha......... Chris:Alright contestants, let me show you were you will be staying at for a few weeks. *The contestants come across a big cabin and a small cabin, like the ones from Total Drama: All-Stars* Chris:This is where you'll be staying at for a few weeks. But here's the thing. Topher:May I explain, Chris? Chris:*phone rings*Oh gotta take this call, and sure Topher. You seem to know.*walks off on his phone* Topher:Alright contestants, here's the thing. The winners of the challenge will get to sleep in the big cabin until the next day, unless they win the challenge once again. The big cabin has personal chefs, 8-person hot tub, flat screen tv's, and air conditioning. The cabin next to it is pretty good..you got 7 beds in there, a TV, and that's it. The old cabin will be used for the contestants that lost the challenge, and that's pretty much it. Chris:Back, and thanks Topher. I appriciate it. Samey:So if we lose, we have to stay in that cabin? Amy:Yes, you idiot! Now, if you don't want that, I'd suggest you pay attention and stop acting stupid! Dave:(smirks)Pffh.........Blondies.*gets some hand sanitizer and rubs some on his hand* Jasmine:*comes out from the woods and does a flip and lands on the ground*Sure is nice to be here..I'm so far away from Austrailia despite this...... Sugar:Austrailia? I've been there once for a beauty pageant once. Dave:You've been to Austrailia just for a beauty pageant Sugar:Uhh..Yeah. My mom moves alot, but once she found her 7th husband, we've been here ever since. Dave:That's cool. What place did you get..last? Sugar:*grabs Dave by the shirt*First..jerk! (drops Dave) Dave:(gets up) (dust off shirt) Yeah....Whatever.(gets some hand sanitizer out and puts some on his hands)